Volumes
:: List of Chapters の |Unmei no ichikyū}} *'Chapter 002:' |Aibō}} *'Chapter 003:' ちの |Tabidachi no hi}} *'Chapter 004:' だな|Ī dokyōda na}} *'Chapter 005:' で れ|Chikara de katare}} |cover=Volume.1.png |summary=Eijun Sawamura had his heart set on the middle-school national baseball championships. But his team is eliminated thanks to a wild pitch thrown by Eijun himself. He’s planning to go to high school with his teammates and try again next year when he’s scouted by the famous Seido High School baseball team. When he goes for a campus visit, he finds himself on the receiving end of a baptism by fire! His experience forming a battery with up-and-coming catcher Miyuki rekindles his passion for baseball!! }} |Tōshu shikkaku}} *'Chapter 007:' ってろよ！|Mattero yo!}} *'Chapter 008:' じタイプ？|Onaji taipu?}} *'Chapter 009:' まずい |Kimazui jikan}} *'Chapter 010:' |Gekitotsu}} *'Chapter 011:' の |San'nensei no puraido}} *'Chapter 012:' *'Chapter 013:' オレ！|Daida ore!}} |cover=Volume.2.png |summary=Eijun Sawamura has enrolled in the well-known baseball school Seido High School. He doesn’t exactly start with a bang: sleeping in on the first day calls the wrath of the head coach down on his head. In an effort to redeem himself immediately, he enters into a long pitch contest with the coach. When he fails, he’s told to give up on being a pitcher. In a team as filled with talented players as Seido, his path to the varsity team just keeps getting further and further away! Eijun’s one goal is to be the Ace, and now another powerful rival steps into his path: Furuya! }} のエース|Shin no ēsu}} *'Chapter 015:' |Gyakushū}} *'Chapter 016:' パワー|Mūbingu tai pawā}} *'Chapter 017:' まで2か |Natsu made nikagetsu}} *'Chapter 018:' の |Nihon'ichi no yama}} *'Chapter 019:' の3 |Oretachi no san-nenkan}} *'Chapter 020:' デビュー|Kaibutsu debyū}} *'Chapter 021:' バカヤロオ|Ō baka yaroo}} *'Chapter 022:' の |Hoshu no yakume}} |cover=Volume.3.png |summary=Seido High’s team is without an ace, and so a game between the first-years and the upperclassmen is held to uncover new talent. The upperclassmen team’s overwhelming strength and ability is about to utterly destroy the first-year team’s will when Eijun steps up to recover the team’s morale. Seeing his determination to work toward victory, the coach finally decides to put Eijun on the mound. Eijun’s excitement at finally getting to pitch hits a stumbling block when he comes up against his roommate, upperclassman Masuko. Will Eijun finally understand the harsh reality of being kicked off the varsity team through his head-to-head battle against Masuko?! }} *'Chapter 024:' *'Chapter 025:' を け|Kuse dama o migake}} *'Chapter 026:' さら めるれるかよ!|Imasara yameru reru ka yo!}} *'Chapter 027:' の |Taiki no henrin}} *'Chapter 028:' ってるぞ|Matteru zo}} *'Chapter 029:' |Kisaku}} *'Chapter 030:' の |Sannin no kyatchā}} *'Chapter 031:' の |Saigo no kōshiki-sen}} |cover=Volume.4.png |summary=Somehow, among the numerous members of the Seido High School baseball team, Eijun has been raised to junior varsity. Aiming even higher, he teams up with the third-year catcher Chris, and works hard to level up! However, the race to make it to varsity has begun to intensify, and he still doesn't know what his selling point is...! }} の |Dasha no riki ryō}} *'Chapter 033:' |Indō}} *'Chapter 034:' の |Shitei no kizuna}} *'Chapter 035:' に|Ano sebangō ni}} *'Chapter 036:' 、そして|Ketchaku, soshite}} *'Chapter 037:' くなれ|Tsuyokunare}} *'Chapter 038:' わった？|Kawatta?}} *'Chapter 039:' の に|Ame no hi ni}} *'Chapter 040:' スタート|Gasshuku sutāto}} |cover=Volume.5.png |summary=It’s the last game before the final two players will be graduating from junior varsity into varsity. Against Kokushikan!! As Chris appears on the field, Sawamura will continue his evolution as a pitcher and the game continues at Seido’s pace!! However, on the bench sits a man who knows Chris: Zaizen. Will his plan force the battery of Chris and Sawamura into a tight spot…?! }} から|Mazuwa ashi koshi kara}} *'Chapter 042:' *'Chapter 043:' っ れ！！|Purē de hippare!!}} *'Chapter 044:' |Shiren}} *'Chapter 045:' っ子|Hizokko}} *'Chapter 046:' って？|Shinrai tte?}} *'Chapter 047:' は しい|Gēmu wa tanoshī}} *'Chapter 048:' |Makyū}} *'Chapter 048.5:' Special |Miyuki Kazuya}} |cover=Volume.6.png |summary=Sawamura has now moved up to varsity, and just as he starts to feel the weight of responsibility, a hellish training camp begins! The heroic measures of the training camp force the trio of first-years to finally realize the extraordinary resolution and overwhelming effort that their upperclassmen put into practice on the daily. And when the training camp comes to a close, the practice games begin, with Furuya and Sawamura’s pitching orders already decided… }} |Shiken}} *'Chapter 050:' |Kurisu jikiden}} *'Chapter 051:' *'Chapter 052:' *'Chapter 053:' |Hansei kai}} *'Chapter 054:' |Innen}} *'Chapter 055:' |Mokugeki}} *'Chapter 056:' |Hyōban ijō}} *'Chapter 057:' |Haguruma}} |cover=Volume.7.png |summary=A practice game with the strong team Osaka Kiryu. Miyuki and Furuya turn the course of the game their way by striking out the opposing Ace. After that, Sawamura inherits the momentum of that game for his first time pitching in a real game!! Sawamura pitches, feeling strongly that he wants Miyuki, who became his reason to enter Seido, to acknowledge his skill. But he realizes that the new task at hand is to show his definite growth on the mound…!! }} |Kinkyū jitai}} *'Chapter 059:' |Ichinen daihyō}} *'Chapter 060:' じる |Shinjiru kokoro}} *'Chapter 061:' の へ|Yume no butai e}} *'Chapter 062:' の |Shosen no aite}} *'Chapter 063:' |Yudantaiteki}} *'Chapter 064:' につき|Sono otoko gōwan ni tsuki}} *'Chapter 065:' *'Chapter 066:' デビュー|Kōshiki-sen debyū}} |cover=Volume.8.png |summary=The practice game on the final day of the training camp. Tanba’s demon pitch is chasing after them, now that he’s awoken as the true Ace!! But then he is unavoidably taken out of the game, leaving his team in complete disarray. In this emergency situation, the pressure is put on first-year Sawamura’s shoulders … Seido is in a crisis without their Ace. But summer waits for no one! Can this team weather this trial together?! Finally, the Koshien qualifying games begin!! }} *'Chapter 068:' ！？|Kaishingeki!?}} *'Chapter 069:' |Seimitsu kikai}} *'Chapter 070:' なんだな|Natsuna ndana}} *'Chapter 071:' を って|Umi o watatte}} *'Chapter 072:' *'Chapter 073:' |Yonkaisen kaisen}} *'Chapter 074:' |Furuya kōryaku}} *'Chapter 075:' "ALIVE" *'Chapter 075.5: Special' と |Senpai to kōhai}} |cover=Volume.9.png |summary=Seido High School is betting their title as a famous school on the regional preliminaries for Koshien, even without their Ace! The tournament starts now! In the first game, Furuya starts and Sawamura follows him up in his season game debut. The third-round game is also a total victory, and Seido’s tournament start is going great. However, their next opponent is Akikawa Academy, who have a pitcher with perfect control, Yang, also known as the Precise Machine! In the first inning, they bare their teeth and snap at Furuya’s weaknesses, using them to gain points!! }} *'Chapter 077:' *'Chapter 078:' |Mirakuru Akikawa}} *'Chapter 079:' りたくない|Oritakunai}} *'Chapter 080:' *'Chapter 081:' げねえぞ|Nigenē zo}} *'Chapter 082:' の |Hangeki no noroshi}} *'Chapter 083:' *'Chapter 084:' の |Saikō no natsu}} |cover=Volume.10.png |summary=Regional preliminary round 4. Akikawa Academy’s Ace, Yang, is coolly taking Seido apart! Seido regrettably lets Akikawa Academy gain points to start the game, and they’re sucked into their opponent’s rhythm. And then first pitcher Furuya reaches the end of his stamina under the hot rays of the summer sun … "I want to pitch until the end!" he thinks, responding to the cheers of his team with a burning tenacity. But then he hears a call for a pitcher change … ! To Furuya’s chagrin, it’s time for Sawamura to succeed him and take the stage!! Will this pitching change also change the flow of the game…? }} *'Chapter 086:' |Kibaku-zai}} *'Chapter 087:' "Run Run Run" *'Chapter 088:' と |Shōsha to haisha}} *'Chapter 089:' はどっちだ!!|Ashita ha dotchi da! !}} *'Chapter 090:' *'Chapter 091:' すんじゃねぇ|Jama sun janē}} *'Chapter 092:' ってたんだよ|Matteta nda yo}} *'Chapter 093:' |Sorezore no natsu}} |cover=Volume.11.png |summary=Finally, Precision Machine pitcher, Yang and Akikawa Academy’s deathmatch with Seido for the position in the best 8 of the tournament comes to its climax! They come to the seventh inning with neither side giving an inch… Seido, forced into a shutout, finally lets their maneuverability go free! Both teams strive for wins with their own important reasons in mind!! And at the same time, a dark horse that sends ripples through the tournament arises. Will the road to Koshien be enveloped by this new commotion?! }} を り せ|Jissen kankaku o torimodose}} *'Chapter 095:' のなる |Kane no naruki}} *'Chapter 096:' ＋エース|San tōshu + ēsu}} *'Chapter 097:' |Rinsen taisei}} *'Chapter 098:' い ？|Deai ga shira?}} *'Chapter 099:' れる |Tayoreru senpai-tachi}} *'Chapter 100:' |Seichō}} *'Chapter 101:' *'Chapter 102:' |cover=Volume.12.png |summary=A team that made it to the spring tournament has been eliminated … A summer storm blows wildly! The eye of the tournament’s hurricane is Yakushi High’s super powerful batting lineup, with the first-year slugger, Raichi Todoroki as the fulcrum. Yakushi’s coach Todoroki also has a lot of strategies to shake up the opposite team. But Seido also has a total strategy for war, a powerful pitching relay to fight their enemy!! Will Seido’s pitching team be able to face Yakushi, the team with the momentum?! }} っ |Makkō shōbu}} *'Chapter 104:' |Ēsu tōjō}} *'Chapter 105:' *'Chapter 106:' あるのみ|Zenshin aru nomi}} *'Chapter 107:' の‥‥|Kinō kyō no‥}} *'Chapter 108:' |Sekinin-kan}} *'Chapter 109:' "BURST" *'Chapter 110:' |An'un}} *'Chapter 111:' |Isshin ittai}} |cover=Volume.13.png |summary=It’s the quarterfinals, Seido versus Yakushi. The opening moves have Furuya and Sawamura performing a perfect aggressive pitching relay, and things are going at Seido’s pace with a complete shutout against Yakushi’s powerful batting lineup! However, when Yakushi’s ace, Sanada, gets up on the mound, the game hits a stalemate. Yakushi’s batting lineup could explode with hits at any time, and how will Sawamura withstand his head-to-head with the monster slugger, Raichi Todoroki?! }} |Sorezore yakuwari}} *'Chapter 113:' |Ōshū}} *'Chapter 114:' |Shokyū}} *'Chapter 115:' |Jikaku}} *'Chapter 116:' を って|Kitai o seotte}} *'Chapter 117:' を して|Man o jishite}} *'Chapter 118:' り |Kirifuda}} *'Chapter 119:' *'Chapter 120:' に かって|Ashita ni mukatte}} |cover=Volume.14.png |summary=A pitcher’s battle! A hitter’s battle! The heated battle against Yakushi comes to its final curtain! The offensive pitcher’s relay of Furuya, Sawamura, and then Kawakami has left Seido with a two run lead with two innings remaining. However, the strong batting lineup at Yakushi continues their fierce assault … ! When they get into a dangerous situation, where one hit means a tie game, it’s finally time for Tanba to step onto the stage! With the Ace’s return, the battle for the best four comes to its climax!! }} *'Chapter 122:' |Hibana}} *'Chapter 123:' ミスの いように‥‥|Bon misu no nai yō ni‥‥}} *'Chapter 124:' せえへん|Shin'yō se ehen}} *'Chapter 125:' |Kenjitsu}} *'Chapter 126:' |Chōkō}} *'Chapter 127:' *'Chapter 128:' *'Chapter 129:' |cover=Volume.15.png |summary=They’ve made it to the final four in the district tournament! And now they head to Jinguu, where they are just two games away from the field of dreams … !! Their next opponent: Sensen Academy, led by a commander with a long and illustrious record of service, and their pitcher "Colossus" Maki, who bears an uncommon grudge against Seido for overlooking him. Will they be able to overcome this huge wall and make it further into the tournament?! }} るぎなく|Yuruginaku}} *'Chapter 131:' えない |Mienai kabe}} *'Chapter 132:' め |Kime dama}} *'Chapter 133:' *'Chapter 134:' |Honmei}} *'Chapter 135:' |Yume monogatari}} *'Chapter 136':' |Maundo no kokoroe}} *'Chapter 137:' |Kennin fubatsu}} *'Chapter 138:' |cover=Volume.16.png |summary=The semifinals between Seido and Sensen Academy has entered its middle stage, and Sawamura returns to the mound, trying to make up for the shame of having been kicked off the mound in their game against Yakushi! However, Sensen’s Coach Ugai’s strategy manages to shake him up, and suddenly its a tie game! Not to mention that the Colossus Maki, burning with tenacity, is now up to bat! Seido vs. Sensen Academy comes to its great climax!! }} にあるもの‥‥|Sono saki ni aru mono‥‥}} *'Chapter 140:' |Dōka sen}} *'Chapter 141:' にて‥‥|Ryō ni te‥}} *'Chapter 142:' |Riyū}} *'Chapter 143:' |Ketsui hyōmei}} *'Chapter 144:' かしい |Natsukashī kao}} *'Chapter 145:' |Kansei-do}} *'Chapter 146:' の |Oretachi no ashita}} *'Chapter 147:' への |Ashita e no ashi ato}} |cover=Volume.17.png |summary=Seido High has managed to make it into the Tokyo Area National Baseball Finals, and their opponent is Inajitsu Industrial, the team possessed of the absolute pitching Ace, Mei Narumiya. How will Sawamura and his team take up arms against a school famous for the best facilities and environment to mold talent to its greatest heights … ?! Just one more game until that field of dreams … ! They’ve put more sweat, experience, and effort into this than anyone else! It’s just before the finals, and Seido and Inajitsu Industrial are both pushing their fighting spirit to the limit!! }} |Zenya}} *'Chapter 149:' び つ|Narabitatsu}} *'Chapter 150:' |Kidōryoku}} *'Chapter 151:' パンチ|Sensei panchi}} *'Chapter 152:' い |Nerai dama}} *'Chapter 153:' *'Chapter 154:' *'Chapter 155:' *'Chapter 156:' "MGP" |cover=Volume.18.png |summary=The final game of the West Tokyo Qualifying tournament is beginning! Seido has the first offensive, and they’re up against Inajitsu’s Ace Mei Narumiya, who has not yet given up a single point in the tournament. They have to play baseball beyond anything they’ve played so far. Furuya, as the starter, overwhelms Inajitsu’s batting lineup with his incredibly fast pitches. At the opening of the game, we plunge into a breathtaking pitcher’s battle: Narumiya vs. Furuya … ! The finals of the qualifying tournament: Seido vs. Inajitsu is finally beginning! It’ll be a breathtaking pitcher’s battle from the very start. }} として|Yonban toshite}} *'Chapter 158:' *'Chapter 159:' *'Chapter 160:' |Seimei-sen}} *'Chapter 161:' |Kaiko}} *'Chapter 162:' |Hikari}} *'Chapter 163:' ち|Iradachi}} *'Chapter 164:' の|Niyūkan no}} *'Chapter 165:' |cover=Volume.19.png |summary=At the opening of the final game between Seido and Inajitsu, absolute Ace Narumiya can’t get a strategy together for Seido. Starter Furuya also lets a hit from Inajitsu’s Harada through and loses points. Entering the fifth inning, Seido’s Ace Tanba hits the mound!! Will Seido’s lifeline, the pitching succession strategy succeed here or…?! The finale of the West Tokyo Qualifying tournament enters its tense midgame… }} *'Chapter 167:' |Mōichido}} *'Chapter 168:' *'Chapter 169:' |Ketsudan}} *'Chapter 170:' |Chansu tōrai}} *'Chapter 171:' |Kōhai-tachi}} *'Chapter 172:' *'Chapter 173:' を つ |Mae o utsu otoko}} *'Chapter 174:' とか りとか|Iji to ka hokori to ka}} |cover=Volume.20.png |summary=The battle for the Tokyo Area Tournament is fierce. It’s been eight innings of fierce battle, where one single play can change the flow of the game. Inajitsu’s Ace and Seido’s cleanup face off, and Sawamura uses his hottest pitch with some new types of pitching mixed in. Neither side will give in as the battle unfolds! And now we enter the final inning … The final attack and defense begins, with the ticket to Koshien on the line! }} に|Sono saki ni}} *'Chapter 176:' えてない|Oboetenai}} *'Chapter 177:' |Fuan yōso}} *'Chapter 178:' いもの らず|Kowaimono shirazu}} *'Chapter 179:' と い|Netsu to ikioi}} *'Chapter 180:' な |Kodoku na taiyō}} *'Chapter 181:' まったまま|Tomatta mama}} *'Chapter 182:' |Saishū kessen}} *'Chapter 183:' |Shūnen}} |cover=Volume.21.png |summary=The battle for the Tokyo Area Tournament is fierce. It’s been eight innings ofbattle, when one single play can change the flow of the game. Inajitsu’s Ace and Seido’s cleanup face off, and Sawamura uses his hottest pitch with some new types of pitching mixed in. Neither side will give in as the battle unfolds! And now we enter the final inning… The final attack and defense begins, with the ticket to Koshien on the line! }} *'Chapter 185:' |Hōkō}} *'Chapter 186:' |Yoha}} *'Chapter 187:' れ |Wakare michi}} *'Chapter 188:' |Ten'nōzan}} *'Chapter 189:' "cross" *'Chapter 190:' と|Kankito}} *'Chapter 191:' |Zankyō}} *'Chapter 192:' |Jikkan}} |cover=Volume.22.png |summary=The West Tokyo Tournament is a ruthless competition. It’s the bottom of the 9th, Seido’s last defense. Even with their one point lead, the last out seems like it’s miles and miles away … Sawamura’s powers of concentration and the pressure on him both reach their zenith…! We finally come to the last plays in this ongoing brutal competition!! With their final efforts expended, who will end up getting the ticket to compete on the field of dreams at Koshien … Seido? Or could it be … Inashiro Industrial?! }} の |Oretachi no dai}} *'Chapter 194:' |Sengen}} *'Chapter 195:' キャプテン|Jiki kyaputen}} *'Chapter 196:' *'Chapter 197:' と |Sekinin to shimei}} *'Chapter 198:' を めて|Kitai o komete}} *'Chapter 199:' の たる |Hi no ataru basho}} *'Chapter 200:' じゃなきゃ|Honki janakya}} *'Chapter 201:' らねーよ|Shiranee yo}} |cover=Volume.23.png |summary=Their dreams were interrupted at Meiji Jingu… Seido’s team members have sunk to the depths of despair after suffering defeat in the finals match. The wounds left by their defeat are deep, but they can’t stand still!! Their dependable third-years have now retired. It’s finally their turn! The reborn Seido High School baseball club now begins… }} へ|Chōten e}} *'Chapter 203:' |Yosomono}} *'Chapter 204:' |Suimenka}} *'Chapter 205:' りない か|Tarinai nanika}} *'Chapter 206:' |Happun zairyō}} *'Chapter 207:' *'Chapter 208:' |Sādo no mae}} *'Chapter 209:' の |Kaibutsu no yōbō}} *'Chapter 210:' |Kaidan}} |cover=Volume.24.png |summary=One more time, I’d like to pitch into that mitt … Eijun Sawamura’s life changed in an instant when he first met catcher Kazuya Miyuki. At fifteen years old, he says his farewells to his friends and goes to the famous baseball high school Seido High. There, he will find prideful players who have put it all on the line for baseball! The path to victory is unfamiliar … Seido’s players devote themselves to grueling daily practices. First-year Tojo tries to distinguish himself and raise the team’s morale, but the results of the practice games are not up to snuff. Then, the super high school level slugger Raichi Todoroki and his Yakushi high school team are chosen for a practice match! A serious game to test the abilities of the new team has now begun!! }} *'Chapter 212:' を う|Shinka o tou}} *'Chapter 213:' れだす|Abaredasu}} *'Chapter 214:' の いのがもう |Ki no tsuyoi no ga mō itsubiki}} *'Chapter 215:' げるか|Yaru ka nigeru ka}} *'Chapter 216:' "No Control" *'Chapter 217:' なる‥‥|Uchinaru‥‥}} *'Chapter 218:' "Next Stage" *'Chapter 219:' "Road To..." |cover=Volume.25.png |summary= }} *'Chapter 221:' "Progress" *'Chapter 222:' } |Inryoku}} *'Chapter 223:' *'Chapter 224:' の え|Saigo no oshie}} *'Chapter 225:' とし |Otoshiana}} *'Chapter 226:' *'Chapter 227:' *'Chapter 228:' |cover=Volume.26.png |summary= }} *'Chapter 230:' |Keishō}} *'Chapter 231:' しるべ|Michishirube}} *'Chapter 232:' "SHINE ON" *'Chapter 233:' "Just do it" *'Chapter 234:' にもできないワケじゃない|Nanni mo dekinai wake janai}} *'Chapter 235:' から....|Yubisaki kara....}} *'Chapter 236:' |Kizuna}} *'Chapter 237:' |cover=Volume.27.png |summary= }} |Kono sedai}} *'Chapter 239:' きながら|Tsumazukinagara}} *'Chapter 240:' |Betsujigen}} *'Chapter 241:' *'Chapter 242:' を て|Natsu o hete}} *'Chapter 243:' *'Chapter 244:' たな |Arata na teki}} *'Chapter 245:' たい |Tsumetai ame}} *'Chapter 246:' |Saikai-go}} |cover=Volume.28.png |summary= }} *'Chapter 248:' "OUT OF ORDER" *'Chapter 249:' |Shōmei}} *'Chapter 250:' |Kiba}} *'Chapter 251:' が る|Ame ga naru}} *'Chapter 252:' |Genzaichi}} *'Chapter 253:' めてねぇよ|Akirametenee yo}} *'Chapter 254:' |Shōbu-ron}} *'Chapter 255:' き|Sujigaki}} *'Chapter 256:' |Keshiki}} |cover=Volume.29.png |summary= }} つの |Hitotsu no shōin}} *'Chapter 258:' |Ichimaiiwa}} *'Chapter 259:' が |Wa ga michi}} *'Chapter 260:' か か|Zenshin ka kōtai ka}} *'Chapter 261:' げたよな|Nageta yo na}} *'Chapter 262:' *'Chapter 263:' の から|Hara no soko kara}} *'Chapter 264:' |Hana}} *'Chapter 265:' |cover=Volume.30.png |summary= }} |Gekokujō}} *'Chapter 267:' を ませ|Me o samase}} *'Chapter 268:' という の|Shimei to iu na no}} *'Chapter 269:' |Jikai}} *'Chapter 270:' いかねえ|Nattoku ikanē}} *'Chapter 271:' |charenjā)}} *'Chapter 272:' |Kiretsu}} *'Chapter 273:' *'Chapter 274:' |Gankō}} |cover=Volume.31.png |summary= }} |Kyōmei}} *'Chapter 276:' うモノ|Seou mono}} *'Chapter 277:' くないムード|Yokunai mūdo}} *'Chapter 278:' |Nyōbō-yaku}} *'Chapter 279:' *'Chapter 280:' と|Tantanto}} *'Chapter 281:' めるのは だ|Akirameru no wa kantanda}} *'Chapter 282:' |Yakuwari}} *'Chapter 283:' |Rensa han'nō}} |cover=Volume.32.png |summary= }} だ|Sore dakede jūbunda}} *'Chapter 285:' じゃねぇ|Rikutsu janee}} *'Chapter 286:' り いた |Mamorinuita puraido}} *'Chapter 287:' は らしく|Warumono wa warumonorashiku}} *'Chapter 288:' |Taiji}} *'Chapter 289:' なる の の |Uchinaru teki, Me no mae no teki}} *'Chapter 290:' |Zenryoku shōnen}} *'Chapter 291:' なき |Dakyō naki chōsen}} *'Chapter 292:' る |Kusuburu hidane}} |cover=Volume.33.png |summary= }} これからの |Katsute no michi korekara no michi}} *'Chapter 294:' |Ridatsu}} *'Chapter 295:' で ってるのか？|Honki de itteru no ka?}} *'Chapter 296:' を いて こう|Uewomuitearukō}} *'Chapter 297:' りねぇ|Mada tarinee}} *'Chapter 298:' のささやき？|Akuma no sasayaki?}} *'Chapter 299:' け き |Tsukeyakiba}} *'Chapter 300:' *'Chapter 301:' |Buttsuke honban}} |cover=Volume.34.png |summary= }} |Hatsu hirō}} *'Chapter 303:' み|Ayumi}} *'Chapter 304:' |Hensa-chi}} *'Chapter 305:' |Itoguchi}} *'Chapter 306:' |Sutando no zunō}} *'Chapter 307:' *'Chapter 308:' "Making a Choice" *'Chapter 309:' りになるとな？|Tayorininaru to na?}} *'Chapter 310:' |Yakudō}} |cover=Volume.35.png |summary= }} |Sōjō kōka}} *'Chapter 312:' の |Haisha no ben}} *'Chapter 313:' を せ|Ishi o shimese}} *'Chapter 314:' |Yon kyō}} *'Chapter 315:' な |Namaikina kōhai}} *'Chapter 316:' じ |Onaji mokuteki}} *'Chapter 317:' |Shingen}} *'Chapter 318:' |Burupen no nushi}} *'Chapter 319:' い |Tegowai aite}} *'Chapter 319.5:' |cover=Volume.36.png |summary= }} えの |Hikae no iji}} *'Chapter 321': り い|Saguri ai}} *'Chapter 322': え |Oshiego}} *'Chapter 323': しいスタイル|Atarashī sutairu}} *'Chapter 324': "Remember" *'Chapter 325': *'Chapter 326': |Seisan}} *'Chapter 327': |Chīmu no jijō}} *'Chapter 327.5': Special "Face" *'Chapter 328': の け |Ōja no kakegoe}} |cover=Volume.37.png |summary= }} の |Hara no soko}} *'Chapter 330': |Ī katachi}} *'Chapter 331': の|Otona no}} *'Chapter 332': |Kare}} *'Chapter 333': |Iatsu}} *'Chapter 334': *'Chapter 335': い |Deaigashira}} *'Chapter 336': |Shōgō}} *'Chapter 337': え|Mebae}} *'Chapter 338': |Toppa mono}} |cover=Volume.38.png |summary= }} |Honnō}} *'Chapter 340:' けられねぇんだよ|Make rarenē nda yo}} *'Chapter 341:' の |Dasha no hana}} *'Chapter 342:' |Futaiten}} *'Chapter 343:' |Shikai}} *'Chapter 344:' |Shin kyōchi}} *'Chapter 345:' くらべ|Ne kurabe}} *'Chapter 346:' |Shugojin}} *'Chapter 347:' こう |Baka no mukō-gawa}} |cover=39.png |summary= }} の |Ju-banme no otoko}} *'Chapter 349:' |Katsubō}} *'Chapter 350:' の |Sono saki no sekai}} *'Chapter 351:' の き|Natsu no tsudzuki}} *'Chapter 352:' さの |Tsuyosa no shōmei}} *'Chapter 353:' しく ぶる|Hageshiku takaburu}} *'Chapter 354:' |Majina yatsu}} *'Chapter 355:' *'Chapter 356:' |}} |cover=vol.40.jpg |summary= }} が だ！|Dare ga zenza da!}} *'Chapter 358:' |Sentakushi}} *'Chapter 359:' のままに|Honnō no mama ni}} *'Chapter 360:' の い|Gōyoku no tagui}} *'Chapter 361:' の |Ma no ichikyū}} *'Chapter 362:' かの |Dareka no eikyō}} *'Chapter 363:' で|Kono ashi de}} *'Chapter 364:' まってんだろ|Ēru ni kimatte ndaro}} *'Chapter 365:' を って|Kitai o seotte}} |cover=Volume.41.png |summary= }} のように|Anogoro no yō ni}} *'Chapter 367:' |Genten kaiki}} *'Chapter 368:' 15℃、 |Kion 15℃, kaisei}} *'Chapter 369:' "THE SHOW MUST GO ON" *'Chapter 370:' |Toppakō}} *'Chapter 371:' *'Chapter 372:' にいこう|Daitan ni ikou}} *'Chapter 373:' |Marude betsujin}} *'Chapter 374:' |cover=vol 42.jpg |summary= }} *'Chapter 376:' な |Igaina jinbutsu}} *'Chapter 377:' |Kyūshū}} *'Chapter 378:' ら|Sugoi yatsura}} *'Chapter 379:' |Kotchi ga wa}} *'Chapter 380:' でも でも|Nandodemo nandodemo}} *'Chapter 381:' |Tsumeato}} *'Chapter 382:' しき |Kanashiki hitorizu mō}} *'Chapter 383:' めといた|Kome toita}} |cover=Volume 43.png |summary= }} のストレート|Saikō no sutorēto}} *'Chapter 385:' *'Chapter 386:' い |Kowai basho}} *'Chapter 387:' |Shokyū shūchū}} *'Chapter 388:' *'Chapter 389:' つ |Soko ni tatsu mono}} *'Chapter 390:' がわり|Aisatsu-gawari}} *'Chapter 391:' |Maundo kaigi}} *'Chapter 392:' |cover=Volume 44.png |summary= }} の |Genba no kūki}} *'Chapter 394:' の |Yume no kyori}} *'Chapter 395:' す リスト|Taosu otoko risuto}} *'Chapter 396:' *'Chapter 397:' |Ishindenshin}} *'Chapter 398:' ！|Mō ikkai!}} *'Chapter 399:' り |Omatsuri otokodomo}} *'Chapter 400:' |Nōdo}} *'Chapter 401:' がバクバク|Mune ga bakubaku}} |cover=vol.45.jpg |summary= }} |Zettai zetsumei}} *'Chapter 403:' |Umai hanashi}} *'Chapter 404:' ってろ！|Mattero!}} *'Chapter 405:' な |Mudana doryoku}} *'Chapter 406:' |Shōto no atama}} *'Chapter 407:' |Zokutō shigan}} *'Chapter 408:' |Kyaputen shikkaku}} *'Chapter 409:' れ|Makugire}} *'Chapter 410:' |Tobira}} *'Chapter 411:' "Seek Diamonds" |cover=vol.46.jpg |summary= }} ダイアリ|Seidō daiari}} *'Epilogue 1:' *'Special Side-story:' "Spirits" * Epilogue 2: * Epilogue 3: "New Year's" *'Chapter 412': "Glory" |cover=vol.47.jpg |summary= }} |} References Category:Manga